Halloween Special
by Windrider340
Summary: This is from my story The Other Rider. Meaning Hiccup and my OC are not there. I'm just putting them in a different place so that people don't get confused when they read it. Rated T definitely. Pretty scary at some points.
1. Snotlout

**Happy Halloween Everyone! I'm so happy I was able write this. I know I said that I would give you double chapters but my computer was malfunctioning. So here's the deal. Everyday of this week I'll update with a new Halloween story from each character. I will of course update with a normal chapter tomorrow. So anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Back at the Edge

Astrid paced around her house worriedly. Her leader and best friend were gone along with a new girl. She couldn't shake the feeling that the girl had something to do with it. But then, why would a dragon rider be working with a dragon hunter. It just didn't make sense.

Just then, a knock on her door interrupted her thinking. She opened the door to see Heather standing there.

"I know you're worried but come on. It's Halloween night. We're going to tell scary stories in the clubhouse. It will be fun." She smiled.

Astrid sighed. "I suppose so."

"Great! Let's go." She grabbed Astrid's arm and pushed her toward the Clubhouse.

Once they arrived, she saw Snotlaut leaning back in a chair, Fishlegs hovering over a map, and the twins butting heads. She laughed, happy to see her friends were doing alright.

"Who's going first?" She asked. Snotlaut looked up.

"Isn't it obvious. I'm going first." He sighed.

"OK, here are the rules. We will vote on whose story is the scariest and you can't vote for your own. The winner is the Halloween King/Queen. The losers have to clean out their laundry and dragon pens. Deal?" Everyone nodded. "O.K Snotlaut. Go ahead."

"O.K" _About a year ago (before the Red Death)I was just strolling around the village. It was nice and sunny so I was out enjoying the great day. Suddenly, I realized that no body was adoring me. There was not a person in sight and more importantly Astrid was not begging me to kiss her. I knocked on the nearest house and no one answered. I knocked on the next one, nothing. And again and again, still no answer. So I ran to the one house I knew who would answer. The chiefs. I knocked and knocked and knocked. No answer._

 _"_ _Snotluat! What are you doing there you should be down at the kill ring with Hiccup and your cheering on Hiccup." Gobber shouted from down the road. I couldn't believe what I heard. People cheering on Hiccup?! I ran over as fast as I can. Sure enough there was everyone gathered around in a circle cheering on Hiccup. It was horrible, it was horrific. It was the most terrible thing anyone has ever seen._

"That was so lame Snot. It wasn't even the slightest bit scary." Tuffnut said.

"Yes it was. Imagine if everyone stopped adoring me and started adoring Hiccup. It would be terrible." Snotlaut complained.

"Your stories are so week. O.K who is next?" Fishlegs asked.

"I guess I am."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Review, Follow, Fav.  
Windrider**


	2. Tuffnut

**Here is the next Halloween Special. This is Tuffnut's story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I guess I am." Tuffnut said.

Astrid gestured for him to get on with it.

"O.K" _Long ago there was a boy named…um…ah…Ruffnut. He had a twin sister named Tuffnut. They loved each other and did everything together no matter how dangerous. He cared for her as if he were older than her(even though she was older). He was her guardian and she was his happiness. Soon she had gotten a job working with Gobber at the-_ "What's it called?" Heather sighed, "Forge." "Thanks." _-forge._

 _One day they were sitting alone together. A quiet knock sounded at the door. Ruffnut got up to see who it was. He opened the door but no one was there. He looked down. There was a dragon claw with a note attached to it. He bent down, picked it up, and brought it inside. He sat down next to Tuffnut and read it aloud. 'This is a lucky dragon claw. It can grant you 3 wishes but only 3. But be warned. There WILL BE consequences for your actions. They may not turn out the way you want them to.'_

 _"_ _Interesting. Would you like to go first?" Ruffnut asked._

 _"_ _No, no. You go. You've done so much for me." She told him back._

 _"_ _O.K. How about power?" Tuffnut nodded her head. "I wish to have infinite power." They waited a few minutes but nothing happened. "Oh well. Let's get to bed"_

 _Ruffnut woke up to find Tuffnut downstairs making breakfast for him. "I'm heading off to work early so I decided to make you breakfast." He thanked her and ate his breakfast I silence after she had left._

 _Ruffnut paced restlessly. His sister had not come home when she was supposed to and he hadn't see his friends or tortured Hiccup. A knock came at the door. He stopped and answered it. At the door was Gobber with a grim expression on his face._

 _"_ _Gobber nice surprise." He welcomed._

 _"_ _I came with bad news. Every teen in the village has died tragically." Tuffnut took a step back._

 _"_ _No it's no true. My Tuff. No I don't believe you." He shouted._

 _"_ _Snotlaut choked on his dinner and died very suddenly. Fishlegs was reading the dragon book, when he fell off a cliff and drowned. Astrid was taking her anger out on trees when her axe slipped out of her hand and she fell on it. Tuff, oh sweet Tuff. She tripped in the forge and fell into the furnace. I couldn't get her out. She burned to death." Ruffnut almost fainted at those words. "But we are also left with no heir. Hiccup, it was tragic. Earlier there was a small dragon raid while Hiccup was out. A Night Fury cornered him and tore him to sheds. It was too late when we found him. But Stoick, Stoick had a heart attack and he's not going to make it through the night."_

 _"_ _Then that means…I'm the new heir to Berk." Ruff's wish rang through his head. 'I wish for infinite power.' 'I get power but at the expense of others. I have to tell my parents.' "Thank you Gobber. I would like to be left in peace now."_

 _"_ _Of course sir, I mean Ruff." He stuttered._

 _"_ _Mom, Dad." Ruff called._

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _Tuff is dead and it's all my fault." His parent's eyes welled up. "I made a wish on a dragon claw for infinite power and every one of the teens is dead. The chief is in critical condition." He gave them the dragon claw._

 _"_ _This is what killed my daughter." His father asked. Ruff nodded. His mother fainted. "Go get rest. It is going to be hard dealing with the grief of losing your older twin." Ruff obeyed._

 _The days went on in sadness and his mother never spoke anymore. Ruff had become chief after Stoick died and they had a Viking funeral for all of them. His mother always sat in the same chair clutching the claw and crying. One day he came home to find his mother smiling._

 _"_ _Why are you smiling mom?" Ruff asked after a long day._

 _"_ _Because your sister is coming home!" She told him. Ruff looked around her and saw the claw laying on the end table. A knock at the door drifted into his hearing and he knew what it was. He couldn't let his mother open that door. Ruff pushed her down, ran around her, and grabbed the claw. 'I wish for the second wish to be undone.' Immediately the knocking stopped and he threw the claw into the fire._

 _"_ _No more wishes." He knew that his mother must hate him now but it was for the good of his new tribe. "I'm sorry mom." He opened the door and left."_

"Wow Tuff, that was a very well scary story." Fishlegs said shaking.

"Pssh. That was nothing compared to mine." Snotlaut said. "Let's just carry on."

* * *

 **I really hope you liked this one. My brother told it to me a different version of it while I was younger and I had really bad nightmares. Remember to Review, Follow, and Fav.  
** **Windrider**


	3. Fishlegs

**Hello Everyone. I promise this one is a good one. You'll like it. Anyways, thank you SilverGhostWolf for the favorite on my story, and the follow and favorite of me as an author.**

* * *

"I'm going to have nightmares forever." Fishlegs told them.

"Hey, Ruff. Why don't you go next?" Snotlout suggested.

"I can't!" She answered. Sensing the question, she elaborated, "Tuffnut took my scary story and I don't know any other ones."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll go then." Fishlegs said.

 _This is the legend of the Blue Dragon. One day, I was walking idly along in the forest when I got lost. I found a small cottage in the woods and knocked on the door. It was getting late, and I knew I should not be out. An old man answered the door with a smile._

 _"_ _Excuse me sir," I said, "Do you know how to get back to Berk?"_

 _"_ _Of course, of course. But won't you please stay for dinner and the night. It's getting awfully late."_

 _"_ _I don't see any harm in that." And I thought nothing more of it. We ate together and I told him how I got lost. He laughed and said that many people do in these woods. The old man also told me that he never really got visitors and I was his first one in years._

 _Once dinner was over he invited me to his spare room._

 _"_ _It is right up the stairs. But please do me a favor and leave the door on your left alone. I don't like people in there." He told me._

 _"_ _No worries. I won't intrude." I answered. "I'll be gone before you wake up."_

 _I walked up the stairs and ignored the door. And then I left in the morning._

 _A month later I was out again and got lost. I immediately recognized where I was and went to meet the old man. He answered the door and his smile got even brighter._

 _"_ _Come in." he welcomed. We sat down and soon fell into the same routine as last month. I told about what had been going on. I asked him about dragon attacks and he said he never got any. "I'm protected by the Blue Dragon." Was all he told me. He invited me back to the same room and told me the rules again._

 _"_ _I didn't touch it last time and I won't touch it now." I told him. As I was heading up the stairs I saw the door. But this time there was a whole line of locks running top to bottom. I was dumbfounded and it took all my effort not to open it. I walked away without a look back._

 _When I woke up in the morning I could smell something cooking downstairs. I walked down and there was the old man making some breakfast._

 _"_ _You didn't have to do that for me." I told him._

 _"_ _But I wanted to." He answered. We ate breakfast and finally I had to go. I waved and he waved back and I started on my way._

 _The strangest thing happened. A month later on the exact same day and time as last month, I was lost. I followed the now familiar path, and pondered my thoughts._

 _"_ _Again?" He said after recognizing me. I nodded. We fell into the same routine and soon it was time for bed._

 _"_ _I have just one question. What is behind that door?" I asked._

 _"_ _Just ignore it please."_

 _But this time the door was ajar and glowing blue. I couldn't resist the urge this time. It overwhelmed my senses and threw me into the room. But it wasn't a room. It was a vast forest region, much like the one outside. I thought that maybe I was outside except for the fact that it was light out. I wandered on aimlessly and soon the forest became a desert. I clambered over sand dunes until I saw below me a fortress made out of gold. I slid down until In was face-to-wall with it. On the top was a magnificent blue dragon. I couldn't help myself. I reached out and touched it._

 _Suddenly, it turned and leaped off its post. I fled in terror. But gave chase. Soon it was up in the air flying towards me. As I made it back to the forest, I took a look behind me. My mistake. I pumped my legs harder. The thing was only yards away from me but I was only yards away from the door. I pushed harder, running as fast as I could. Yards to feet. Feet to inches. Inches to do-. I was stopped and spun around. The dragon slowly reached out his claw. My body grew stiff. He touched me._

 _"_ _Tag! Your it!" He said and ran in the opposite direction. I let out a sigh of relief and gave chase._

"Nice story. Very suspenseful." Heather told him.

"I liked it even though the ending wasn't scary," Astrid smiled.

"I hate scary endings. They creep Meatlug out." Fishlegs told them.

* * *

 **See no nightmares tonight. I skipped Ruff because I couldn't think up a good story for her. I thought about it but all my tries ended horribly. Hope you enjoyed the next Halloween special. It may be Saturday by the time I get up a real chapter. Just be patient until I do. Remember, Review Follow Fav.  
Windrider**


	4. Heather

**O.K I lied. I may not be updating until next Friday. Yesterday, I had a lot of things to do and Monday is my mom's birthday. So It will be a little while until I get the next real chapter up. But for now I will keep the Halloween one going and what happens on the edge. Thank You for being patient.**

* * *

"O.K! It's my turn next. This is going to be a good one." Heather smirked wildly.

 _I was just a little girl about 5 years old. My father and I were sailing around one day when we go hit by a storm. Our boat crash landed on an island far off. My father bundled me into his arms. He ran off into the woods. After a little while, we came to a village. By that time it was night._

 _"_ _Hello?" My father called out. No reply._

 _"_ _Hello?!" He called again still no reply. My father put me down and grabbed hold of my hands. Suddenly chills ran up my spine. Something isn't right here. I started to get scared._

 _"_ _Daddy? I'm scared." He looked down into my terrified eyes. He brushed away my hair and smiled._

 _"_ _It's going to be alright darling. There is nothing to worry about. Daddy's right here." He told me soothingly. He bent down and kissed my forehead. That same feeling crept up my spine again. I knew my father could sense it. "Come let's go inside."_

 _He bundled me into one of the houses. There was a thick layer of dust crowding the furniture. My father shut the door and looked around. There was a small set of stairs in the back and he climbed up them. He came down a second later with a few large blankets._

 _"_ _Listen to me Heather. Daddy's going to go outside and look for some people."_

 _"_ _No! Don't leave me." I told him. I latched onto him but he pushed me off and instead grabbed my hand holding me close._

 _"_ _It's going to be fine. Daddy will go back and then come back with other Vikings to help us." He told me. We stood there for a moment then he continued. "Hide under these blankets and don't open the door. When I come back, I will knock on the door three times. Then you can open the door. I love you." He kissed my head again. Then let me go._

 _"_ _NO! No! Please don't go I don't want to be alone. I…I need you." I cried tears starting to run down my face. He looked back and smiled, then left._

 _I did as I was told. I grabbed the blankets and let myself be engulfed by the darkness and warmth. I slowly drifted off to sleep._

 _Just over an hour later, I heard a knock at the door. Three knocks. I leaped up with joy. As I was reaching up to open the door, the knocks sounded again. I slowly retracted my hand and crept back under the covers. The knocking stopped. Then again the knocking started except this time it didn't stop. I retracted myself even further under the blankets and started to bawl._

 _"_ _Daddy…Daddy…Daddy," I called until it slowly faded into a whisper._

 _The knocking continued all through the night. But suddenly there was loud rapid knocking coming from the door. It was very loud and I became more frightened._

 _"_ _I know there is someone in there. Please open up! I'm here to help I promise." A voice called out. Being the trusting person I am, I got out and went to the door._

 _"_ _I'm looking for my dad. Have you seen him?" I asked._

 _The man hesitated. "Yes and I'll help you out if you open the door." So I complied. I opened the door and there was a tall man. He looked down at me with worried eyes and kept glancing to the right of the hut. "Please come with me."_

 _He held out his hand and I took it. He swiftly led me and turned to me._

 _"_ _Listen to me." He started, "Don't turn around. Whatever you do, Don't. Turn. Around." He kept repeating those same words the more we ran and ran. But I couldn't help myself. I cocked my head around and stopped horrified at what I saw. The man kept dragging me on but I couldn't tear my eyes away._

 _In a dead tree next to the hut, was my father dead hanging from the tree. As the wind blew, his foot hit against the door going Knock. Knock. Knock._

Heather smirked and knocked three times against the bottom of the table. Everybody scream and jumped back terrified.

"T-That w-was really g-good He-Heather." Astrid stuttered, trying to compose herself.

She glanced at Snotlout who was curled up on the chair. Ruff and Tuff were laughing in the corner and Fishlegs was holding Meatlug. She may just have this competition in the bag.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. I'll get the next one up ASAP! Review Follow Fav.  
Windrider**


	5. Astrid

_**Just a disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

 **Hello! So here is the last chapter. I've had a case of Writer's Block tear through my brain althopugh it has given me time to focus on my school work. Anyways, the chapter for the actual story will be up soon. Within the next week. This one is very scary. If you aren't very comfortable with horror skip to the end where it becomes normal text agin.**

* * *

"It's my turn now." Astrid said happily.

"Go on. Let's hear your story."

 _When I was just a young girl, I wanted nothing more than small doll._ There was snicker, "You wanted a doll, Astrid? That is so hilarious!"

"Shut it Snotface," she snarled. _Johann had come to town once again so my parents took me to his ship. I looked around but couldn't find anything. I asked him if he had any dolls and he told me to look underneath. I was excited and immediately ran down to the lower deck. I gazed around and finally found a little stuffed dragon in the corner. What was weird was that the dragon only had two little toes and was in a chest that had a little lock on it with an inscription. It read, "Lock every night before midnight." I ignored it and brought it back up to Johann. He gave it to me for free and said, "Be wary young Valkyrie. This dragon must be watched carefully. Obey the inscription. Funny story actually…" I walked away from him before he could tell his story._

 _I ran home happy and showed my parents they were very happy for me. I played with the dragon all day. When my parents told me to go to bed, I placed the dragon in the chest and locked it as I was directed. I crept into bed and fell asleep._

 _For the first few nights, I listened and obeyed. Just before bed I locked her up and left her downstairs. Then one night, I decided that nothing was wrong so I just left her on the stairs._

 _Around the midnight, I woke up to a little voice. "Astrid, I'm on the first step," it chanted. The voice was shrill and high pitch. I became scared. "Astrid, I'm on the second step." It continued. "Astrid, I'm on the third step."_ Pause _"Astrid, I'm on the fourth step!"_

 _I screamed as loud as I possibly could. My parents came rushing in. I told them what happened and they went to investigate. They told me nothing was on the stairs but my dragon. They kissed me and left the room._

 _I remembered for the next few days to put it back. But, I became lazy and didn't put her away again._

 _Around the same time, the voice started up quietly, "Astrid I'm on the first step," It sang this time. "Astrid I'm on the second step."_ Pause. _"Astrid I'm on the third step."_ Pause. _"Astrid I'm on the fourth step."_ There was a longer pause as if daring her to scream. _"Astrid I'm on the fifth step." The quiet voice was now louder. "Astrid, I'm on the sixth step."_ Pause. _"Astrid I'm on the eighth step."_ Pause. _This time I screamed. Louder than before._

 _My parents rushed in worried. This time I was crying. I told them the voice had returned and it was on the eighth step. My parents left then came back in. Nothing was there except my little dragon doll. They told me it was probably just a nightmare and I should go back to sleep thinking of something nice._

 _The next night I completely forgot to put her away again. I fell asleep nicely thinking of the day I had with my friends. At midnight the voice started up, "Astrid, I'm on the first step."_ Pause _. "Astrid, I'm on the second."_ Pause. _"Astrid, I'm on third step."_ Pause. _"Astrid, I'm on the fourth step."_ There was a longer pause. _"Astrid I'm on the fifth step."_ Pause. _"Astrid, I'm on the sixth step."_ Pause. _"Astrid, I'm' on the seventh step."_ Pause. _"Astrid, I'm on the eighth_." There was a much longer pause. _It sounded almost as if the voice were smirking, "Astrid, I'm on the ninth step."_ Pause. _The voice was just above a whisper, "Astrid, I'm on the tenth step."_ Pause. _"Astrid, I'm on the eleventh step."_ Pause. _I brought my knees up to my chest. How could my parents not hear it? "Astrid I'm on the twelfth step."_

 _The voice was now perfectly audible. And it continued to get louder with each sentence. "Astrid. I'm in the hallway!" Louder. "Astrid! I'm in the doorway!" Louder. "Astrid! I'm in your room!" I became frightened and started to cry, whimpering to myself. "ASTRID! I'm on your bed." I scrambled around looking for the source. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. I kept repeating to myself. "ASTRID! I'VE Got A Knife!" There was a little laugh. "ASTRID!"_ Laugh _"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" That drew the line. I screeched my head off but it was cut short._

 _My parents came rushing in. They gasped and my mother fell to her knees. On the wall written in blood was 'Astrid is never coming home again.' The only evidence was the little dragon sitting on the bed, a devilish look in its eyes. But something else was different. On its foot instead of two claws it now had three._

Leaned back and smiled, a smirk evident on her face. The others were there shaking even Heather.

"Hands down, Astrid. You won." Heather said. The twins crept up behind Fishlegs who was shaking as if it were below 0.

"Fishlegs," They sang. "I've got a knife!" He threw his hands up screeching and ran to Meatlug. They both flew off faster than a Night Fury.

Snotlout was next. He got up and casually walked over to Hookfang. He got on and flew off. In the distance, the others could hear whimpering.

The twins left on Barf and Belch, leaving Astrid and Heather alone. Astrid exhaled loudly. "I told this story to Hiccup and he wasn't even near scared. He told me, 'There is nothing scarier than almost dying at the hand of a Night Fury or falling into a huge ball of fire. There truly isn't anything scarier than staring straight into the face of death. And surviving, knowing someday he will come back with a vengeance.'" Astrid finished.

"Wow…He said that?" Heather asked placing reassuring hand on her best friends shoulder. Astrid nodded.

"Tomorrow morning we'll discuss how the find him." Heather told her. "For now I'm going to try and get some sleep without being plagued by nightmare." They laughed and Heather walked out with Windshear close behind.

* * *

 **Aww! Astrid's missing Hiccup. Again, the real stories chap will be up in the next week. Until then,  
 _Windrider340 signing out_.  
**


End file.
